


warmth

by sunshinekumon



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Tasuku, its literally just tenma being in love w kumon, kyuten, this fic has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekumon/pseuds/sunshinekumon
Summary: Tenma and Kumon have been happily married for 3 years, this is the first time in months that Tenma has woken up with his husband still beside him so he decides to take in the view and think back on how much he loves the man beside him.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> hello this fic is literally just,,,, kyuten fluff,,,i give it to you ,,,enjoy

Tenma stirred from his sleep and immediately recalled what happened the night before. Tenma told Igawa to clear his schedule for the weekend, wanting to be home before Kumon got back from training to surprise him. He had this smug smile on his face as he waltzed into their home, grandiose flower bouquet in hand while he prepared to make dinner reservations on his phone. 

Only to see Kumon already fiddling around in the kitchen. 

Tenma wondered if he'd ever get used to Kumon’s bright and warm smile. It’s like he was shoved right back into his teenage body whenever he realizes just how in love he was with Kumon, it always feels like the first time.

The moment his husband turned around, both shock and excitement plastered on his face as he ran towards the front door to greet him. 

“Baby! You’re home early!” Kumon grinned, his arms already snaked their way around Tenma’s waist. Even though they’ve been together for years, Kumon still greeted him like a large, excitable puppy. Tenma leaned up and kissed Kumon, matching the smile on his husband’s lips. “I wanted to surprise you, I took the weekend off and everything , but it looks like you got the same idea too.”

“Eh? No way! I asked for the weekend off too.” Kumon let him go, rushing back into the kitchen to the dishes he was preparing. “We’ve been together for so long, we know each other so well.” He laughed.

Tenma felt his cheeks redden, they have been together for a while. “What, you live in my head now too?” He teased as his feet followed into the kitchen. He looked through a few of the cupboards, pulling out a glass vase for the flowers he brought home. 

“Yup! Your heart’s cozy, but I needed more room, y’know?” Kumon chuckled. Tenma absolutely lost it at that. Over ten years together, three of which they spent married, Tenma  _ still _ wasn’t used to Kumon’s cheesy lines? 

The tips of Tenma’s ears singed a bright red, hand clasped over his mouth, and eyes shut tight. God damn it he was so in love with this man. 

He walked up behind him to wrap his arms from behind Kumon, his head leaned into his neck out of embarrassment. “I missed you.” Tenma admitted, voice a little bit muffled. “We’ve both been so busy and I couldn’t take another day of it,”

“I know,” Kumon replied, as blunt as ever. He stopped preparing dinner for a moment to lean back into Tenma’s arms. He felt...so safe in them. “I know because I feel the exact same,” 

A moment of comfortable silence laid in between them before, “I love the flowers by the way, Tenma.” Kumon chided. 

“And I love that you came home early for me.”

“And I love you,”

Tenma found himself smiling at that memory. The rest of that night unfolded in a similar way, just a married couple being incredibly sappy and in love. Snippets of last night play and replay themselves in Tenma’s brain as he glances over to his husband. Kumon was still sound asleep next to him, he snored lightly while his hair flew in all sorts of different directions and a bit of saliva crusted at the corner of his lips.

Tenma still found him the most handsome man he’s seen.

They’ve grown a lot since they first joined Mankai. Kumon learned how to communicate his feelings a lot better, Tenma always gave him this space that felt open and understanding. He’d still have these bouts of fear and nervousness but now he knew how to deal with it. He’d say it's all because of Tenma but the older would always shake his head and say it was all the fruit of Kumon’s drive.

That was one thing he never got rid off too. Tenma realizes how endlessly passionate his husband is. He’d train for baseball and rehearse for plays, he always gave it his all. Tenma let out a soft breath as he shifted closer under the covers.  _ When did his shoulders get so broad?  _ He thinks to himself, lifting his hand to gently press it against Kumon’s chest. Maybe he just never realized it, he was always around to greet him home after his runs, or sitting on a bench close by with his script while he lifted his weights with Tasuku in the courtyard. 

Tenma’s fingers lightly trace his skin, his fingers ghost and find themselves hovering over his collarbones. He held back a chuckle, what a sappy thought, being so in love that he didn’t even notice his own partner changing. 

Was he the same with Kumon? He wonders if his husband notices the stubble he grows every morning, or the light mark on his ring finger because he never takes their wedding ring off, or the smile lines he’s developed because of the immense happiness Kumon has brought into his life. 

“Sunshine,” Tenma whispers, leaning in to brush his lips on Kumon’s forehead. 

He remembers the first time he called Kumon that. In his head of course. But he remembers how  _ blindingly bright _ the boy’s smile was. He’d bounce around and laugh like it was no one’s business, practically infecting everyone he came across with his positivity. He was unabashedly himself, he always will be and Tenma still wishes he could learn to be the same from him. 

Maybe that’s why he tried whatever he could whenever Kumon was sad back then. He’d yearn and look for the light he had gone so accustomed to, like a sunflower who constantly turned to meet the sun. Tenma would always look out for Kumon. 

The kiss he left on Kumon earns him an immediate smile and bright golden eyes open to meet him. Of course, Kumon was awake. 

Tenma rolled his eyes pulling away from Kumon, “You were awake the whole time, weren’t you?”

“You know me so well,” Kumon teases, leaning in to reclose their distance. “I didn’t want to interrupt you when you were  _ totally  _ admiring me, Tenma.”

“What? I can’t admire my husband anymore?” Tenma’s face turns red. He likes calling Kumon that.  _ Husband. His Husband.  _

“Nooooo! Of course you can baby! You definitely can!” Kumon wraps his arms tightly around Tenma as this whine leaves his lips. “ I just...I just found it really sweet.”

Tenma hasn’t realized it yet, but Kumon does the same to him. He looks at him like he personally raises the sun up for the day and dotes on him like he’s the most precious thing in his life (he is.)   
  
Kumon rolls over, so he’s on top of Tenma, and with his bright smile he leans down to pepper kisses all over his husband's face. Just like how Tenma would be there for him, Kumon will be there too. 

Needless to say the husbands stay in bed for a while longer, happy in each other’s arms and ridiculously in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> im dedicating this fic to neppy!!!! i have been dragged into kyuten because of her now i cant get out !! but in all seriousness thank you for your friendship and all the kyuten brainstorming moments we have together!
> 
> im @azakyuten on twitter! hmu hehehe i also do art and stuff :]]]


End file.
